Una inesperada visita
by Bet-hana
Summary: Kirito es el uno de los jugadores mas fuertes dentro de SAO, pero una inesperada visita podría arrebatarle lo que que mas ama en este mundo. Este One Shot participa en el #KiriAsuWeek 2015 Día 4: Kazuto celoso.


**Este fic participa en el KiriAsu Week 2015 :D**

 **Dia 4: Kazuto celoso**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sword art online no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Reki-sama.**

" **UNA INESPERADA VISITA"**

 **Aincrad finales de octubre 2024, Piso 22.**

Después de su luna de miel, los recién casados comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la cercanía y compañía del otro, vivían en esa agradable y acogedora cabaña del piso veintidós, que con sus ahorros habían adquirido. El sol resplandeciente se asomaba entre las montañas y un cálido rayo de sol se filtraba entre las cortinas de su habitación, iluminando el rostro de un pelinegro que aun dormía plácidamente mientras que era observado por su esposa.

Como de costumbre, la castaña se había despertado un poco antes que él para contemplar el hermoso rostro de su amado, acariciaba sus oscuros mechones de cabello, imaginándose el maravilloso sueño que debía tener el espadachín para tener esa expresión tan tranquila mientras dormía.

La luz que se colaba por la ventana acarició los parpados cerrados del joven, invitándolo a despertar un día más en este mundo virtual, que al principio le parecía aterrador, pero ahora, más bien le parecía una bendición, bendición que compartía junto a la persona que mas amaba.

– Buenos días, Kirito-kun… – Lo saludó su esposa, al verlo abrir sus hermosos ojos grises.

– Buenos días, Asuna… – Una inmensa alegría invadía al joven espadachín al ver el sonriente y bello rostro de su esposa. Él empezaba a acostumbrarse a que cada mañana al despertar, lo primero que sus ojos veían era el hermoso rostro de una joven con largos y finos cabellos rojizos frente a él, así como era aquel mismo rostro angelical lo último que sus ojos miraban antes de caer profundamente dormido. Él había dejado de ser el espadachín solitario que era y ahora comenzaba una nueva vida al lado de ella.

– Iré a preparar el desayuno, cuando estés mas despierto baja ¿De acuerdo? – La joven se acerco al rostro de su amado para darle un tierno beso en la frente y después salir de la habitación.

Después de permanecer recostado unos minutos mirando el techo, nuestro protagonista se levantó de la comodidad de su cama, para abrir por completo la ventana de la habitación, dejando entrar la luz del sol que iluminó todo el lugar, él se quedo un momento contemplando el maravilloso paisaje que se veía desde ahí.

Un agradable aroma llegó hasta sus narices ¿Con que delicioso platillo lo sorprendería su esposa en esta ocasión? Las habilidades culinarias de la castaña era una de las tantas cosas que a él le enamoraban de ella. El pelinegro estiró sus brazos y suspiró, estaba listo para bajar a desayunar con su esposa.

Todo le parecía tan perfecto, que incluso deseaba que el momento de regresar a las líneas delanteras nunca llegara, quería quedarse así para siempre, junto a su esposa en la tranquilidad de su nuevo hogar. Pero lo que nunca se imaginó, es que ese mismo día le esperaría algo que pondría en riesgo su tranquila vida, algo más importante y complicado que cualquier enfrentamiento que haya tenido con alguno de los Jefes de los pisos anteriores. Algo que… no sólo le arrebataría su cómoda vida, sino que también, aquello a lo que más amaba en este mundo… su esposa.

La joven pareja disfrutaba de su desayuno mientras platicaba animadamente, el comedor y la cocina estaban rodeados por el delicioso olor que emanaba del omelette que la joven había preparado para desayunar, ambos lo acompañaban con un rico café y jugo de naranja. El espadachín devoraba su omelette mientras que su esposa lo miraba con cierto reproche.

– Mooo Kirito-kun… al menos deberías disfrutar de tu comida – Lo reprendió su esposa al ver como el pelinegro había acabado rápidamente con su porción, mientras que ella apenas iba a la mitad del suyo.

– ¿Eh? Si lo hago, sólo que ahora hay muchas cosas por hacer – Le dijo su esposo emocionado, a lo que ella sólo suspiró resignada y le sonrió. No había mucho que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, ya que esa era una de las particularidades que su amado esposo tenía y que ella amaba de él.

Al medio día, Kirito salió a recolectar algunos materiales para la elaboración de unos muebles que haría para su casa, mientras que Asuna había bajado al pequeño pueblo de la zona para comprar los ingredientes que usaría en la comida de ese día. La mayor parte de los habitantes de aquel lugar eran leñadores o pescadores, pero también había algunos jugadores de SAO y NPC (Non Player Characters). Que se dedicaban a la comercialización de víveres.

– Adelante jovencita, tomé lo que guste, tenemos las verduras más frescas de por aquí – Una anciana NPC le sonreía a Asuna quien observaba el cesto de brócolis que había dentro del local de la señora.

– Si, muchas gracias – Le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó una canastilla para juntar todos los ingredientes que necesitaría.

Mientas Asuna alcanzaba unas zanahorias de la repisa de arriba, alcanzó a ver una canasta llena de manzanas rojas _"A kirito-kun le encantan las manzanas"_ pensó ella acercándose a la canasta, recogió aquellas que veían más maduras y a la vez se preguntaba que podría prepararle a su marido con ellas, una idea se le vino a la mente en cuanto vio una manzana grande y jugosa que resaltaba casi hasta arriba del montón.

– ¡Un Strudel de Manzana! – Dijeron al uníoslo Asuna y un joven que estaba parado a su derecha, al tiempo que ambos estiraban los brazos para alcanzar la misma manzana.

Ambos voltearon a verse sorprendidos, Asuna vio a un joven alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos esmeralda, que quizás tenga su misma edad o un par de años más grande que ella. Aquel apuesto muchacho también llevaba un canasto lleno de víveres e ingredientes de varios tipos, que probablemente consiguió en alguno de los mercaditos del lugar o de algún otro piso.

– Discúlpame, adelante, tómala, yo ya había agarrado las que necesitaba – Dijo sonriéndole el joven, dándole la manzana a Asuna.

– ¿Estás seguro? ¡Muchas gracias! – Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y el chico se quedó embelesado mirándola de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo hermosa que era la joven que tenia frente a él y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

– Ah… ¿Así que tu también prepararas un strudel de manzana? Me sorprende, ya que se necesita un gran nivel de habilidad culinaria para logar hacer algo similar… – Miraba a la chica avergonzado y pasándose una mano por detrás de la nunca.

– Jajaja es verdad, no hay muchas personas por aquí que les interese mejorar sus habilidades culinarias– Sonrió divertida.

– ¿Cuál es tu nivel? Si se puede saber claro – Corrigió rápidamente el chico para no sonar pretencioso ni nada por el estilo.

– Tengo el nivel cien – Dijo la castaña orgullosa de sí misma. – ¿Y tú? – Le preguntó también la joven, El castaño había puesto los ojos como plato sorprendido por lo que ella acababa de decir.

– ¿¡Ni-nivel cien!? ¿En serio? – Estaba completamente sorprendido el joven – Yo apenas alcance a llegar al nivel ochenta y cinco la semana pasada – Se pasó una mano por la nuca. – Woow… es increíble… – La chica sólo reía ante la cara de impresión que tenía el joven.

– Me gusta mucho la cocina, por cierto, me llamo Asuna, mucho gusto – le estrechó la mano.

– Mucho gusto, yo soy Lyon– El castaño le devolvió el saludo. – No soy muy bueno peleando, así que la mayor parte del tiempo estoy inventando recetas con los ingredientes que hay en este mundo – se quedo en silencio un momento. – Vivo cerca de aquí… cu-cuando gustes puedo compartirte alguna de mis recetas… – Dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado.

– ¡Eso sería estupendo!– La vicecomandante se emocionó ante la idea, pero después se percató de la hora que era. – ¡Mira qué hora es! ¡Es tardísimo! Kirito-kun no debe tardar en regresar a casa, me tengo que ir… – Hizo una reverencia para despedirse del joven.– Fue un placer conocerte Lyon-kun –.

– El placer es mío jejeje… – se despidió también el chico un poco desanimado por lo rápido que su plática con la joven había acabado. La chica se había puesto en marcha cuando decidió voltear de nuevo hacia el chico quien también estaba por irse.

– ¡Lyon-kun! –Le llamó la castaña, a lo que él volteó inmediatamente. – Mi casa queda por allá – Señaló hacia una de las montañas – ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a cenar? Podemos preparar el strudel, además, quisiera que me platicaras mas sobre esas recetas tuyas – Le sonrió a lo que el chico también se entusiasmo con la idea.

– ¡Claro! Me encantaría – Corrió hasta donde estaba la chica – Permíteme, te ayudo con eso – tomó las bolsas de las compras y ambos caminaron hacia la cabaña de la chica.

Horas más tarde, se veía al joven kirigaya regresando a casa revisando su inventario mientras caminaba por el sendero, estaba satisfecho con las materiales que había logrado conseguir el día de hoy, con esto sería más que suficiente para armar el mueble de la sala. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las montañas, coloreando el cielo con cálidos tonos rojos, a lo lejos el pelinegro pudo ver las luces encendidas de su casa, su esposa ya había regresado, él joven sonrió al imaginarse la deliciosa comida que le esperaba en casa.

Al entrar, pudo distinguir la dulce voz de su esposa que platicaba animadamente con lo que parecía una voz masculina, lo cual extrañó de sobre manera al kirigaya, quien se acerco rápidamente a la cocina de donde provenían aquellas voces, la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a su amada esposa sentada en la barra de la cocina tomando una taza de té, mientras que platicaba sonriente con un chico que él no conocía.

– ¡Kirito-kun, bienvenido! – Su amada le dio una cálida bienvenida al verlo entrar a la cocina – Mira, te presento a Lyon-kun, lo conocí hoy en la tarde cuando fui al pueblo, me estaba compartiendo algunas de sus recetas – La joven le presentó a su marido al chico de cabello castaño quien volteo a verlo e hizo una reverencia a lo que el pelinegro le respondió haciendo el mismo gesto pero algo confundido.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – Le preguntó su esposa – Hemos preparado la cena y también un delicioso postre para acompañar. – El espadachín no podía quitarle la vista de encima al castaño.

Los tres tomaron lugar en el comedor, Kirito tomó asiento junto a su esposa, mientras que su invitado se sentaba frente a ellos.

– Iré por las cosas – Dijo Asuna regresando a la cocina.

– Te ayudo – se apresuro a decir Lyon que se dirigió a la cocina después de ella.

La situación no podía ser más incómoda para al pelinegro ¿Quién era ese sujeto que de buenas a primeras había entrado a su casa y por si fuera poco… actuaba tan "acomedido" con su esposa? la presencia de aquel extraño empezaba a molestarle, pero trató de mantener la compostura. Aunque las cosas empeoraban conforme pasaba el tiempo.

La cena estaba servida, los tres disfrutaban de su comida, aquellos dos conversaban alegremente, mientras que Kirito no participaba en su conversación, ya que no tenía nada que pudiera aportar a sus temas sobre "cocina". Así que sólo se "concentraba" en terminar su cena y voltear a ver de reojo de vez en cuando al muchacho sentado frente a él, el pelinegro lo miraba con desagrado y desconfianza, en una de esas, se percató de lo lento que comía el castaño ya que su plato aun seguía bastante lleno, al igual que el de su esposa, el joven echó una mirada a su propio plato dándose cuenta que el suyo estaba medio vacío, entonces recordó las palabras que su esposa le había dicho esa mañana: "Al menos deberías disfrutar tu comida".

Comprendió entonces a lo que se refería su amada, en silencio observó como Lyon daba pequeños bocados y se tomaba su tiempo para saborearlos y masticarlos antes de tragarlos. Aquel chico si degustaba de su comida, mientras que él se la comía sin prestar atención en eso. Un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió al ver como aquel hombre era capaz de platicar de tal manera con su esposa en aquellos temas de los cuales el desconocía.

– Si, entonces uno de los líderes de aquel gremio me pidió preparar un pastel de boda para su casamiento con su prometida, así que fui junto con otros miembros de su gremio a recolectar los ingredientes para el pastel ¡Casi morimos intentando conseguirlos! Fuimos atacados por unos monstruos que parecían lagartos, que había en el piso treinta y ocho... – El castaño les platicaba una de sus anécdotas, la castaña lo escuchaba atentamente, mientras que Kirito le daba un sorbo a su taza de té y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados pensando que de ser él, no necesitaría la compañía de nadie, ya que aquellos monstros de los que el castaño hablaba, eran demasiado débiles comparados con el nivel y habilidades que poseía el espadachín, seguramente él hubiera acabado con ellos de un sólo espadazo.

– Al final, todos en la fiesta quedaron complacidos con el pastel, el líder el gremio y su esposa estaban realmente contentos y me felicitaron por lo rico que había quedado – El joven le dio un sorbo a su taza de té, los tres habían terminado de cenar y estaban reposando un poco la comida antes de seguir con el postre.

– ¡Eso es increíble, Lyon-kun! – La vicecomandante le sonreía dulcemente.

– No fue tan complicado, como en el mudo real yo trabajaba como chef en el restaurante de un prestigioso hotel, me había especializado en la repostería, así que fue fácil imaginar qué tipo de ingredientes podría usar para igualar el sabor del pastel en este mundo – El castaño le sonreía también.

Era insoportable, el pelinegro no podía soportarlo más, estaba claramente celoso de aquella inesperada visita que había traído su esposa. Él era el espadachín solitario, se había enfrentado a los jefes más fuertes de varios de los pisos del castillo flotante durante todo este tiempo, sus habilidades en combate eran inigualables, al igual que el alto nivel que tenía, podía derrotar monstruos de un solo sablazo, él junto a su esposa, perfilaban dentro de las líneas delanteras siendo él, uno de los jugadores más fuertes en todo SAO, pero esa noche… esa noche, el espadachín solitario estaba siendo derrotado, no…, él estaba siendo aplastado por un hombre cuyas habilidades y conocimientos superaban las suyas en un aspecto al que él no le había importado en todo este tiempo.

No creía que cosas tales como "la comida" fueran tan importantes, sin embargo, él estaba perdiendo… Miraba lo contenta que se veía su hermosa esposa platicando con aquel extraño y no pudo evitar sentirse miserable, pues él no era capaz de hablar así con ella, quizás aquellos dos castaños tenía más cosas en común que las que él pudiera tener con su amada. Se sentía abatido y sin saber cómo actuar o enfrentarse ante aquella situación.

– ¡Es hora el postre! – dijo su esposa contenta pasándole una rebanada del Strudel de manzana a su esposo, quien lo miró deprimido y sin ánimos, cosa que su esposa no pasó desapercibida, preocupándola un poco. – ¿Te encuentras bien Kirito-kun? Pareces desanimado… –Lo miró a los ojos preocupada.

– Estoy cansado, creo que iré a dormir un rato… – Dijo el pelinegro sin siquiera probar el Strudel, levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a su habitación.

– Pe-pero es de manzana… Son tus favoritas… – Su esposa lo miró entristecida al ver que se iba sin probar el postre que con mucho cariño haba preparado para él.

– Lo sé, lo siento, quizás después… – Dijo por último antes de salir del comedor.

La joven se quedó preocupada mirando su taza de té que sujetaba con ambas manos. Fue entonces cuando Lyon pudo ver un pequeño aro plateado que adornaba uno de los dedos de la mano derecha de Asuna, se dio cuenta de que era un anillo de compromiso y entonces comprendió que aquellos dos tenían una relación y estaban casados, ahora entendía el por qué del extraño comportamiento del pelinegro ante su presciencia, suspiró resignado al darse cuenta que el corazón de aquella hermosa joven ya tenía dueño, mas sin embargo pensó que no había sido tan malo, ya que había encontrado en ella, a una buena amiga con la que pudiera compartir sus intereses en la cocina y con eso le bastaba.

– Asuna-san… ya es un poco tarde, debo irme a casa, me dio mucho gusto platicar con ustedes, la comida fue deliciosa, espero que nos volvamos juntar después – Le dedicó una amable sonrisa a lo que ella asintió y acompañó al joven hasta la puerta.

Asuna subió a su habitación buscando al Kirigaya, pero al entrar vio que las luces del cuarto estaban apagadas y el pelinegro no estaba en el, lo cual la extrañó, de repente alguien la abrazó tiernamente por la espalda, reconoció el dulce aroma de inmediato y adivino que aquel cálido abrazo que recibía era de parte de su amado esposo.

– ¿Kirito-kun? – Lo llamó la castaña, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su parte, sólo sintió como el joven escondía su cabeza entre su cuello y hombros abrazándola con más fuerza, ella recostó su cabeza junto a la de él y acaricio sus manos, permanecieron un momento así hasta que el joven finalmente habló.

– Te buscare todos los ingredientes que tú quieras… – El pelinegro hablaba sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba – A partir de ahora comeré más lento si tu quieres… pero… no me dejes… – dijo esto último casi en hilo de voz, su esposa se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo decir tales palabras por lo que volteo a verlo a los ojos.

– Kirito-kun… tú… ¿Tú estabas celoso de Lyon-kun? – Lo miraba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo algo preocupada. El pelinegro no le contestó y desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado, sus ojos parecían estar tristes y a la vez miraban decididos, no se resignaría a perderla tan fácilmente.

Aquella expresión en el rostro de su esposo le pareció de lo más conmovedora a Asuna, quien lo miraba divertida y enamorada, ver a su amado espadachín tan vulnerable le parecía algo realmente tierno, una actitud que jamás imaginó que su esposo podría tener, ya que siempre parecía tan seguro de sí mismo todo el tiempo. Ella sujetó el rostro del pelinegro con ambas manos para que la volteara a ver a los ojos.

– Yo siempre estaré contigo Kirito-kun, te amo… y siempre te amare, sólo a ti – le dijo dulcemente juntando su frente con la de él cerrando los ojos, el chico hizo lo mismo al sentirse mas aliviado con las palabras de su esposa… la abrazo más fuerte y ahora fue él quien levanto el mentón de la joven con su mano y le dio un tierno beso en sus lindos labios color rosa.

A la mañana siguiente, el pelinegro despertó encontrándose como siempre, con el amable y hermoso rostro de su esposa quien siempre esperaba a su despertar, observándolo enamorada.

– Asuna… –Le dijo el joven mirando sus ojos avellana.

– ¿Si? Kirito-kun… – Ella le sonrió

– ¿Aun queda algo de ese Strudel de manzana que preparaste ayer? – Preguntó el pelinegro, a lo que la chica se le iluminaron los ojos emocionados y se le dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

– ¡Claro que si, Kirito-kun! – Se lanzó a sus brazos, donde él la recibió con un cálido abrazo…

 **Fin**

 **Charan! Este fue mi aporte para el genialoso KiriAsu week 2015! Espero que les haya gustado :) yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo xD siempre quise ver al Kirito celoso ¬w¬ y por fin se me hizo jajajajaa xD**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
